


Frosthowl

by XQueen0fHellx



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XQueen0fHellx/pseuds/XQueen0fHellx
Summary: Another really old piece I plan on coming back to someday I hope. This one was when I was infatuated with the idea of winter wolves in dnd, and made my own story about life as one who was born among normal wolves and what her life would be like. I have a few "chapters" in here but they're all rather short and a few pages long, and if and when I revisit the concept they will be made much longer. At the time I was also inspired by the Warriors serious and they concept of naming, so that will likely be something changed in a redone version. And yes I know there's plenty of typos and crap grammar. Gotta remember I wrote this probably 12 years ago or more! The end has another part I wrote a bit more recently, but still probably 7 years old ha!
Kudos: 1





	Frosthowl

Chapter 1: The Eyes of the Watcher  
The scent of deer came to my nose on the wind. I stalked my prey, walking softly, my paws making no sound as I placed them down on the leaves and sticks. I was usually very good with my paw placement, but I was getting the feeling that I was being watched, and I took a misstep, snapping a twig under my paw. My ears pricked up, listening to see if my prey had heard me. It had.

As I heard its hooves pounding away from me, I dashed off after it, dodging between the trees like lightning. And then I tripped. I tried to gain my balance again as I slid down a ravine. I never realize how close I had come to the ravine. I growled, and shook leaves out of my pelt. I felt that gaze watching me, and I whipped around, looking in all the trees. 

There were eyes watching me, and I sat there completely still, my heart pounding. This was the first time I had seen the eyes of my watcher before in the months I have noticed them, and there was only one creature that I have seen them on as well. They were my eyes, the eyes that looked back at me in my watery reflection, the eyes of a stranger. Electric blue and cold. 

The eyes disappeared, and I wondered if they were even there, but I couldn’t shake the ice I felt as I looked into them. They were real. I wasn’t alone.

I stood as fast as I could and dashed up the side of the ravine, my large paws finding footholds in the roots and dirt. As I reached the top, I lifted my nose and let the scents of the forest wash over me. There were no scents that I didn’t recognize, but there was one that was odd. What was snow doing here in the middle of summer?

I followed the scent of snow, and found a small patch of it that was melting quickly. It was in a circle, with swirls through it as if a strong wind and blown in a circle here. As I watched, the snow melted completely, and the water absorbed into the ground. I stood where the snow was and looked down into the ravine. This was where the eyes had come from, but I was even more confused than ever.

Perhaps I did imagine the whole thing.

With a sigh, I turned and started off to stalk new prey. By now, the ruckus I created had scared off all the nearby prey, and I dragged my tail in defeat. I was one of the best hunters of the pack, but lately, I couldn’t catch a fly. I didn’t want to go back to the pack yet, so decided to just wander and see if I ran across anything else.

It didn’t take as long as I thought to hear a rustling in the bushes. I laid myself flat on the ground, and use my nose to figure out what was approaching. I almost laughed as I scented a familiar scent. “Hey Talon, you can come out now!”

“Aww come on Howl.” a male voice barked out. “How did you figure out it was me that fast?”

“Brother, you know I have some of the best senses of everyone here.” I replied as I stood, and faces the bushes where the wolf was emerging.

He was large, powerfully built, and on the darker sides of grey, bordering on blacks. His face still reminded everyone of a cub, and his awkwardness helped with that impression. He was in the same litter as me, and although he was large by wolf standards, I was bigger yet, almost one and a half times his size. I gazed down into his golden eyes, and he looked away after a few seconds. It was sad when not even my littermates could hold my gaze for long. Apparently I’m too cold. I wish my eyes were gold like his. Maybe then I wouldn’t seem so abnormal.

“So why are you all the way out here? I usually hunt way out by the border to stay away from everyone, not to find you all.” I asked him.

He grinned. “Sis and I noticed you’ve been bringing in a much smaller amount of prey than usual. So since no one ever lets you eat unless you bring something in, we decided to catch you something so you can get your strength up, then help you hunt.”

I rolled my eyes. “Does it really look like I need to get my strength up? I never seem to tire. But I really appreciate it anyway. Take me to the food!”

We both barked in laughter, and he lead the way. As we wound our way through the trees, I noticed we were heading to the clearing the three of us discovered when we were just pups. Sure enough, after walking a while, we came across the clearing.

When we were little, I ran off once when I was scared of something an elder said to me. My siblings followed trying to tell me to come back, and I crossed over a small river on the edge of our territory. The land on the other side was unclaimed, but no one went over there anyway. On the other side of the river, there was a small clearing through some brush, with a cave in the side of a rock face. There was plenty of space to play and even live if we needed to get away for a few days, and it had felt more like home to me than our cave systems. 

In the mouth of the cave, was my sister holding down a small doe. The doe was young, and getting weaker by the second. My sister, Greypelt, whose fur was just as grey as her namesake, stood when we approached. She was sleek and appeared weak, but she had a sharp tongue and a ferocious bite that made many people think twice. Before the doe could stand, I had leaped upon it, sinking my teeth into its neck. Its blood pooled into my mouth, and I lapped it up in earnest before ripping into the flesh. 

My siblings were giving me curious looks as I ate, so I lifted my head and looked at them questioningly. They looked at each other for a few second before Greypelt decided to speak. Her voice was like honey, and could hold anyone in a trace if she tried.

“We’ve known that the food you bring back everyone says is cold, and we always thought that it was just because you look a little longer in bringing back your kills than every else since you hunt so far away. But that doe smells cold even from over here. As if you had let it sit for a while and it’s even colder now that you’re actually eating. We’ve never noticed this before and it seems strange, how can you eat that stuff?”

I licked my lips and sat there confused. “What are you talking about? It doesn’t taste cold to me, it’s perfectly fine. The food you guys think is right tastes like you let it bake in the sun all day.” I frowned. This was yet another difference between us all. I had noticed it a while ago, but I had never really taken notice.

I growled a little and tore back into my food, ignoring my siblings, who sat there with confused expressions. I ate quickly, finishing up the doe, my teeth snagging entrails from between bones. I dragged the skeleton, slowly falling apart from the lack of muscle, to the stream, dumping it in to lose the scent. I too walked into the stream, drinking deeply and lowering my belly so the water flowed through my fur. It was cold and I shivered, but I was not going to return to the pack smelling of blood and prey. 

I felt the gaze of the stranger again, and continued to soak my fur. I tried not to make it obvious I was sniffing the air for the scent, but I didn’t smell another wolf. I smelt the sharp tang of frost, and I shivered more. I climbed out of the stream and walked next to my siblings who had seemed to relax a bit. With a grin, I shook, tossing my head back and forth and sending ripple down my spine to splash water all over them. 

“Hey, why did you have to do that?” Greypelt growled at me. Talon yipped, agreeing, and also in surprise at the shockingly cold water. 

“Do you smell anyone by the stream?” I whispered in their confusion and noise. 

They stopped and sniffed, again giving me confused looks. I bared my teeth in frustration, and whipped around to face where I felt the gaze and smelled the frost. 

There was nothing, then those blue eyes appeared like they were coming closer. They blinked once, and then retreated. 

I raised my nose to the sky, sniffing deep. I smelt the frost and snow once again, but it was fading quickly. I turned back to my siblings with a growl. Talon’s jaw was open in surprise, and Greypelt’s face was scrunched while she was deep in thought.

“You saw them didn’t you? You saw the eyes? My eyes? Those were my eyes, the eyes that stare at me from the water’s reflection, the eyes we have never seen on any other wolf. I’m not alone!”

Talon regained his composure, closing his muzzle before dust began to collect. He shook his head, obviously confused. The wrinkles in Greypelt’s face slowly faded, and she spoke clearly.

“No one from any of the packs not have heard of another wolf like you. The only stories were heard were from far away packs that spoke of demons, and you are no demon. How it is that now we find another wolf like yourself? We couldn’t even smell it. I perhaps smelt a bit of frost but that makes no sense at all. It is just past the middle of summer. This clearly needs to be investigated. I will ask mother to tell the patrols to be on the lookout for anything suspicious. And no wolf should leave the camp alone. If none of the other nearby packs have heard of this wolf, we might have an outcast on our hands, and believe me, after seeing some of your training sessions, I would not want to be by myself when we found this intruder.”

I growled, thinking this highly unfair. “You make it sounds like you’re afraid of me. I haven’t told you, but I’ve felt this stranger for quite a while now, and wouldn’t you think that if they intended harm we would be hurt already? I’ve been alone often enough, even stumbling and falling earlier when I noticed them watching me again, yet there was no attack. It’s like they’re curious. Maybe they’ve never seen another wolf like themself before.”

Greypelt frowned again. “Very well. I will still tell mother, and let her decide. She is still Alpha after all.”

Oh yeah, like I could forget. I was Alpha’s daughter. That might be the only reason I wasn’t being chased out by now. I was first born of the three even though we were in the same litter, and show much strength that is needed in a leader, but out of fear of rebellion from our packmates, or from neighboring packs, I was stripped of my right to be the Alpha’s heir, and so it belongs to my sister, with Talon next in line. 

“Yeah, you just run to mommy and then to your precious Bluefur.” I retorted, and brushed past them to head back home. It wasn’t really home, but it was the place I stayed.

Greypelt growled and jumped in my way. “Don’t be getting shitty just because I’m right.”

“Oooo, I’m so afraid.”

“That’s enough!” Talon barged between the two of us, snarling and glaring at one that the other. I glared back and he looked away first and I grinned in satisfaction. I did love about my siblings, but after many unsuccessful hunts, and now this, I was rather crabby and ready for a nap. I brushed past him and continued on my way.

My siblings followed behind, I could hear their footfalls on the soft earth. My paws on the other hand, made virtually no noise. So many differences, I fought back tears and loped into a run, my paws still rather quiet. The branches brushed against my fur, snapping back and causing leaves to break off, falling to the ground. 

The forest suddenly stopped, and a clearing was beneath my paws. There was a large hole leading into a cave deep underground on the far end. Wolves were laying around in the grass, resting after eating, laying in the sun, cubs napping next to their mothers. Although the scene would be very welcoming to any other pack member, I still felt alone, and I headed to the cave mouth, slipping into the darkness.

Chapter 2: I’m not Alone  
I made my way to the back of the cave where an entrance to a smaller cave sat. I padded through, and found my nest of furs. The Alpha’s family was treated well, a cave to ourselves, furs that came off of relatively intact prey, and the like. I curled up into a ball, closing my eyes and attempting to sleep. My littermates came in looking for me, their paws echoing off the stone. I wanted to cover my ears with my paws, but then they would know I was awake. I slowed my breathing and kept still. I smelt them come into our cave, but leave as soon as they noticed me. 

I breathed a sigh of relief. I really did not want to deal with them right now. I tried to relax again and nap, but I was anxious, I wanted to know more about this strange wolf. I knew I was never going to sleep so I decided to go talk to someone that also understood. My father Redblaze.

Well, I would be talking to his spirit. That’s yet another difference, I could talk to spirits. My father has been dead for a while now, and I feel as if I was to blame. When I was about 5 months old, still rather young compared to my matured age of over 2 years, Greypelt, called Grey at the time, Talon and I were sneaking off adventuring by ourselves and looking for trouble like usual. It was my idea to go out that day. A group of wolves from a neighboring pack were invading our territory in hopes of gaining more land for themselves. We ran across them near the border. 

I was showing my siblings a neat trick I learned where you climb up a tree and jump down on your prey or enemy from the braches. They didn’t quite have the strength I did at the time to dig their claws in and climb, but they got the idea. While I was in the tree, I noticed the smell of the other wolves. I told my siblings and Grey ran back to the pack to get help. Talon tried to climb the tree with me but fell and sat at the bottom crying. 

The other wolves came to the source of the crying and I cursed his stupidity. There were 6 of them, large and powerfully built, and knew these wolves had been training to fight and kill.  
“Well what do we have here? A poor pup all on his own.”

“Yeah, too far away from the pack, no one will hear his screams.”

“Please don’t hurt me.” Talon said as he backed up to the base of the tree, whimpering.

The other wolves laughed at his pathetic whimpers. Even though he was large for his age, he was still tiny compared to the other wolves, and he probably felt very alone since his siblings were nowhere to be seen. I growled.

“Leave my brother alone!” I yelled as I jumped out of the tree onto the biggest wolf there. My claws digging into fur and slowly piercing flesh.

The wolf howled in pain and shook trying to dislodge me. I bit to stay on more, and he howled again as I felt the sharp tang of blood in my mouth.

The other wolves were laughing though at the pathetic sight.

“Hey lookie here, an albino attempting to stick up for her brother. How noble.” Everyone knew that most albino cubs were weaker, blind, and usually didn’t survive long anyway. I growled and released my bite, lifting up my head to show them my shocking blue eyes instead of weak pink. 

The other wolves jumped and gasped in surprise. 

“Demon!” one of them yelled and started backing up. The wolf under me froze, then let out a growl.

“You mean to tell me this tiny thing on my back is one of those demon wolves?” he demanded. I trembled a bit. I hadn’t been referred to as a demon before.

While the other wolves were distracted by the sight of my eyes, I looked and my brother and mouthed the word ‘go’. He didn’t think twice and ran. The wolf I was on noticed his flight.

“Hey, there goes the pup!” I bit down on his back again, causing him to yelp once more. 

“That’s it, I’ve had it with you!” He growled and threw himself backwards and onto the ground. I felt the air being pushed out of my lungs and I gasped for breath. I had to release my hold and squirmed under the weight of the larger wolf.

I heard laughter and the wolf got off of me. He turned to face me, and flinched a little when he saw my eyes, but otherwise stood his ground. 

“You’re done.” He said before snapping out to bite me. I yipped in pain as his fangs drew blood. He held on, picking me up and shaking me, ripping my skin, and then eventually tossed me away. I landed with a thud and lay bleeding on the grass. I tried to stand, hoping to be able to climb a tree as weak as I was, but the wolf was upon me again, his paw crushing my back. 

When I thought I was done, I heard a familiar howl, and the weight was gone. I turned my head to see my father knocking the wolf that held me to the earth, and I sighed in relief. I could hear other wolves not far behind and I knew I was saved. But it wasn’t looking good for my father, whose reddish fur was tinted even redder with his blood as he fought off the 6 wolves. And soon he was overrun, and he fell to the ground unmoving.

“Father!” I cried, not believing what I was seeing. 

The other wolves backed off of him, grins on their faces as they looked upon their first kill. But the grins were soon erased as the rest of the pack came bursting through the trees. Two of their members were killed that day, and the rest were chased off. I remember the howl of grief my mother wailed when she saw my father. I remember how scared I was as she looked at me and blamed me for his death. She doesn’t blame me anymore, and in fact thanks me nearly every day for my bravery and for saving my siblings. But I still blame myself.

With a sigh, I shook my head to clear away the memories, I did not want to see my father’s mangled body. I sighed again, and headed towards the deepest part of the cave. There was a gorge at the far back, with a small ledge leading around it. I sat on the edge and howled, calling to my father through the spirit realm. 

He materialized above the gorge, ghostly at first, but becoming more solid in minutes. He was fit and looked like he had in life before the attack, and I was glad for that. He walked over the gap, and stepped onto the ledge besides me. He had a smile upon his face as he looked up at me. I snickered a little thinking about how tall I had gotten compared to everyone else, and grinned a little in apology.  
“You look like you’ve been doing good. What’s on your mind?” That was my father, straight to the point. 

I shrugged. “Well, that’s a lot actually. I don’t think I’m alone, and Greypelt seems to have gotten paranoid.”

He laughed deeply, and it echoed across the cave. “She’s like that, at least nothing will catch her by surprise when she becomes Alpha. And as for you being alone, I suspected you would come to me about this at some point. Tell me what happened my child.”

I told him about the feeling of being watched lately, and how I finally saw the eyes, and how all I could smell was frost and all I could find was snow, not even paw prints. “And then Greypelt has to go and get all suspicious and acts like it’s some intruder that means to cause us harm, and she seemed afraid of me as well. We fought a little, and Talon got between us, but still, I don’t like that feeling that even my own siblings are afraid of me. I mean, they can’t even look me in the eye for long. They saw the eyes too, so I’m not just imagining it. Am I?”

He shook his head. “You’re not. Your kind is secretive. There is much about them I don’t understand. I wish I could tell you more, give you direction of where to go, but even in death I am not allowed to reveal any more than what you know. I am bound by some old magic. I know is that they have a pack, and when that pack decides to come out of hiding, and then I can tell you more. And you may argue that they should just tell everyone now, but you know the way other wolves look at you and treat you, do you really think that would change if they said they were normal and part of the world? No, they have more differences than you know, and the thought that they are demons would be even stronger.”

“I wish you could have told me!” I howled, outraged that my own father was forced to keep secrets from me about what I was. “You could have told me I wasn’t alone, I could have gone looking for them. I could have done something! Instead I sit here feeling outcast and alone. I’m sure I’m not the only one either! How many of my kind have been hurt by our own families because we’re freaks? How many of us have been told a lie that we’re alone and to just accept it? How many of us have been chased out of killed for being demons? I’m sure plenty!”

He frowned, saddened, and I felt bad for yelling at him. “They will find you. They find as many of you as they can. There’s not much else. Some sort of strange magic keeps them hidden from the outside world unless some insider shows them in. I’m sure that’s one of their pack watching you. Although I do not understand when they are waiting so long to approach you.”

I sighed and lay down on the rock. “I just wish whoever it was would take me away, I don’t belong here. Every day that passes seems like eternity. If it wasn’t for mother, I would have left a long time ago. I don’t know where I would go, but I would leave.”

He bent down and put his muzzle on my head. I could almost feel it, and wished he was still alive. I missed him so much. He licked between my ears. “I’m sorry Howl.” He started to disappear back to the spirit world, obviously having nothing else to say, and I felt alone once again. Each time I summon him he stays for shorter times. I fear the day when I will not be able to see him at all. He had been dead a long time. Maybe soon it was time to just let him go.

I stayed laying by the gorge, and drifted off, just wishing I could be with a pack that would accept me. Wishing I knew more of my kind, and wondering why I was born into a pack of normal wolves, and not theirs.

Chapter 3: Sharpclaw’s Surprise  
I woke to a nose pressing against my side. I blinked my eyes groggily, and looked at the wolf who dared wake me. It was Talon. I yawned and rolled over, attempting to ignore him. He didn’t get the hint.  
“Howl, this is urgent. I know you’re tired and need you sleep but I need to talk to you!”

I groaned. “Fine, what is it?”

“Sharpclaw. You have to take a stand. He’s trying to convince the pack to chase you out!” His eyes held worry and urgency.

That made me open my eyes the rest of the way. I jumped to my paws and frowned. Sharpclaw was my number one enemy in the pack, and also well respected by everyone else. With a sigh I rolled my eyes and headed out of the cave, expecting to be jumped upon as soon as I exited. But the air was still and I heard no angry mobs after me. I turned back to look at my brother and he pointed with his muzzle towards the center clearing. 

I padded over to find Sharpclaw on the rock that was usually reserved for the Alpha to give announcements from, with the rest of the pack gathered around below. His voice carried authority, and I suspected he would have been Alpha if my family was gone, or if he started his own pack. His fur was a dark brown with streaks of grey in it. Oddly enough, for being not fully grey, he was fully accepted, and many females found him attractive. With his broad shoulders and big muscles, there was no stronger looking wolf, except myself of course. I walked closer to hear what he was saying.

“She is a devil in disguise! We will all be destroyed if she if allowed to stay here! She will attract more of her kind, have you not heard the rumors that there is another like her lurking around? They will all come and destroy us, unless we get rid of her first!”

“What do you suggest we do? Kill the Alpha’s daughter?” one wolf asked. She was small, and looked a little weak, and surely was not looking forward to a fight against me if it came to that.

“No. We won’t do that. That is still treason. But we will chase her out and never let her return!” He howled into the sky, and my blood turned to ice as the rest of the pack took up the howl. Talon was shaking next to me, but stood slightly in front as if he was going to protect me against these crazed wolves.

I snarled and took a few steps forward. “Who are you to say what the pack is to do?! You are not Alpha! Where is my mother?”

Sharpclaw laughed. “Oh Howl, how nice of you to join us. This idea was all your mother’s actually.”

I stopped my growl, and felt defeated. Even my mother wanted me gone? “Where is she?” I asked timidly, hoping he was wrong.

He nodded to one of the pack who dragged her out of a nearby cave by her scruff. She looked so frail as she was dumped in front of Sharpclaw. 

“Go on Ebonyeyes, tell her that you want her gone.” Sharpclaw said to her.

“Please just leave Howl. Don’t make this more difficult for me.” She said weakly.

My tail drooped in defeat. “No, mother no, please don’t let them win.” 

She couldn’t look me in the eye and I turned away. Greypelt pushed her way through the group of wolves with Bluefur close behind. Their fur was messed and I assumed they had been too busy with each other to bother with this riot here. I loved my sister, but with as tense as the pack had been lately, she should have been paying more attention to mother and the pack instead of gallivanting off with her mate. I almost wanted to blame her for this mess. Almost.

“What is this?! Mother, you can’t do this, this is what Sharpclaw wants. But they’re wrong, you can’t let them bully you!” I saw a spark of the alpha my sister would be in her words, her loyalty, her strength. It would be nice to see, but I didn’t think I would get to see it. 

Mother wouldn’t even look her in the eye and Greypelt growled. “This isn’t fair!”

I too started walking towards the front, and everyone jumped back as if touching me would cause them to get sick. I snorted in disgust at their actions, and Talon followed, growling at anyone who looked like they wanted to attack me. 

“Sister, please, let’s not argue. It has been apparent since day one that I was not wanted. I do not belong, I shouldn’t have stayed as long as I did. I’ll go of my free will. Maybe we’ll see each other again.”  
Her eyes went wide as she stared at me. “I can’t believe it. You’re giving up?”

“Maybe someday when you’re alpha you can allow me to come back, but until then, I cannot stay. And don’t ask where I’m going. I don’t have a clue where I will be wanted.”

Talon too was had the wide eyed look and my tail drooped even further. I felt horrible. I didn’t even bother saying goodbye to them, I couldn’t. But I would say goodbye to dad. I headed back to my cave with all eyes following my steps. 

I howled for him, but he didn’t appear. I knew he would still hear me though. “Father, I’m sorry. You can be free to move on now if you want. I won’t be back. You didn’t have to stay for me.” I still don’t know why he didn’t pass on earlier, he had mentioned it was uncomfortable at times. He needed to rest and be at peace. 

As I turned to leave the gorge where his body lay, I felt his presence around me. “Stay strong my Howl.” I heard him whisper, and then he was gone.

I couldn’t hold back tears anymore. Sharpclaw had finally won, and I was leaving the only home I had ever known. I didn’t know what I would do. Wolves of the pack lined the way out of our clearing, and bit at me as I passed. I yelped a few times, and jumped, not bothering to attack the offenders. There was just too many for me. And then once I felt their gaze no more, I ran.

I didn’t have a clue where I was going, but my paws headed towards my secret clearing. I felt I would be safe there, if only for a day or two until I decide what to do. I looked upon the tiny cave and smiled a little to myself. It was home for now, and it felt welcoming. 

With a sigh, I lay down on the cool earth, and licked a few of the bite wounds before dozing off. I thought I was dreaming when I felt the rasp of another tongue cleaning my cuts, but when they still stung, I realized that wasn’t the case. I sniffed slightly, wondering if Talon had perhaps followed me, but the scent was completely alien to me. Except for the sharp frost scent.

Chapter 4: Winter Wolves  
I snapped my eyes open and jumped back in a heartbeat, my fur standing on end and the whites of my eyes showed as I panicked. I still had no clue if this wolf was friend or foe, although I shouldn’t have worried.

He sat there calmly, slowly retracting his tongue. He lay a bit more comfortably, making his movements obvious and nonthreatening. He was even bigger than I was, but had the same build and strangeness about him like me. I looked into his eyes and was held in their deep blue pools. 

I wanted to speak, ask him a million questions, but was tongue tied, and unable to say a word. Instead, I let my fur lay flat, and breathed slowly. I continued to stare at him, blinking slowly, half expecting him to be gone every time I opened my eyes. 

Finally able to gather a few words, I spoke softly, but also in awe. “Who are you?”

He smiled, glad to see me talking apparently. “Hello Howl. Icefang at your service.” He bowed his head. “Please sit down, he have much to discuss because like all of our kind you are probably burning with questions.” 

I collapsed, breathing heavy. He was real. And I loved his voice, it was deep and majestic. “What are you? What are we? Why are you here? Why have you been watching me for so long? If you are going to take me somewhere safe why didn’t you do it sooner? Why are we different? How could you just sit by and do nothing? Is there a safe place for us?” I had a million more questions but was interrupted with his laughter. 

“Slow down, I knew you had a lot of questions, but I cannot answer them that fast! Let’s see, where to begin.” He thought for a few moments then spoke again. “Get comfortable, I should have a long tale to tell.”

I crawled a little closer and stretched out, resting my head on my paws. 

“Well, for one, we are winter wolves, wolves with the power of ice and snow. We can be born to any wolf, but it is rare. We are more commonly born with parents of our kind, although some of our kind give birth to normal wolves as well. We have superior senses, are stronger and bigger, and the like. We also have powers, like breathing cones of snow, that come with practice. We do have our own place, a place far beyond the borders of other packs. It is always winter there, and the grasses and plants are just as sweet and plentiful as the summer plants in other places, guaranteeing us plenty of prey year round. We often venture out to find others of our kind and bring them to our safe haven, and we also have a few packs closer to our territory that send us their young if they are one of us because they understand. Our hope is that all packs will someday do this and understand that we are no demons. Unfortunately, wolves are a stubborn race, and still hang on to the old beliefs. I am sorry for what has happened to you, and you’re right, I should have helped you get out sooner, but I thought things would change and you would be fine here. I was mistaken. I didn’t want to come in and defend you, because even as your Sharpclaw had said, there are those that believe that we attract evil and if I had showed up, I was afraid of how they would react.”

He grew quiet, and looked like he was pondering what else to say. Even though he was a complete stranger, he seemed like a really nice wolf, and I was comfortable around him. It was relief to know I wasn’t alone. I processed what he said, and sat there quiet myself. I still had more questions, but I was tired, and needed to rest. It was still stressful to get kicked out of your own pack, and I had a few injuries that needed to heal. My eyes drooped and I started to doze off again, and hoped I didn’t seem rude.

Icefang lay closer to me, licking a few more of my wounds, and I was grateful for it. I slept in short time, and it was a very restful sleep. I haven’t slept like that in a long time.

I woke a few hours later, well rested, and alone. I looked around, but there were no tracks to be seen, and as I scented the air, there was not a trace of Icefang. Had I imagined him? As I tried to remember every detail of our meeting, I stretched and circled the area. A rustling in the bushes to the right of the clearing made me snap up my head. “Icefang?” I asked, hoping it was him.

The laughter of a few different wolves followed my question and I backed up, growling at myself for being so stupid and revealing my location. The bushes rustled more and I groaned as Sharpclaw and a few of his lackeys came through the foliage. 

“Well, well, well boys, what do we have here? A slightly injured wolf all on her lonesome, and so close to our territory. We never got to chase her out, but a rouge is a threat to the pack, and you know what that means.”

I backed up further. I couldn’t take on all of them, there were three besides Sharpclaw that I could see, but I thought I heard another in the brush behind them. I glanced around, looking for a place to run, but they were spreading out, and my openings were disappearing. 

“Howl!” 

I whipped my head around to the newcomer, it was Bluefur, his fur sparkling his namesake blue in the sun. Sharpclaw and his gang turned to view him, and they laughed. 

“Ooooh, taking your sister’s mate, what a bad wolf.” One of them said, and Bluefur almost blushed. “I think that means we should take him out too does it not?” I growled and leaped towards him.  
“Leave him alone!” I stood in front of him, trying to protect him from the other wolves. “Run.” I said to him, feeling just like I was when I was a cub. 

“They’ll rip you apart. I came here to warn you, I can hold my own.” He told me, but his voice didn’t carry the conviction. He was small, a decent fighter, but I doubt he could win against even one of them.  
I slowly back up, pushing him back with me towards the woods. I heard a thump behind me, and I turned to see a large doe on the ground, and a white wolf standing over it. My heart leaped at the blue eyes. “Icefang!” I cried, happy that I wasn’t imagining it. 

The other wolves backed up a few steps, seeming uneasy. I turned to push Bluefur back a little further and more to the side instead of between them and Icefang. 

“You shouldn’t be possible.” Sharpclaw said to Icefang, and the white wolf grinned at the words.

“Oh yes, I shouldn’t exist, but neither should evil wolves like you, Sharpclaw. But we both stand here now, so we obviously both exist.” He retorted with that same smile on his face. 

Sharpclaw growled. “You’re a demon, just like her. You don’t belong here.”

“Howl, concentrate on shielding, protecting, something. I’d rather you and Bluefur not get hurt.” My savior told me, and I gave him a confused look before closing my eyes and doing as he asked.  
Sharpclaw and his pack leapt at him not a second later, and I peeked for just a moment to see if Icefang would be okay. I shouldn’t have worried for he took a deep breath, and the exhale came with a blast of ice and snow that coated the other wolves. It should have hit Bluefur and myself as well, but while I concentrated, a wavering globe seemed to protect us and the attack flew past us harmlessly. My jaw dropped and the bubble disappeared, and we got a bit of the tail end and Bluefur shivered in the cold.

Sharpclaw and his gang were frozen in place, and I padded over to look at them. “Are they dead?” I asked.

Icefang shook his head. “No, just cold. In this weather they’ll thaw out shortly and just be a bit numb for a few hours. In winter though, if left frozen for long enough, it can kill them.”

I shivered at the thought, and touched one of them with my paw. The thin layer of ice that had collected on his fur snapped, and the wolf collapsed, shivering hard. I shivered myself, wondering how it must feel when they can’t tolerate the cold weather like I could.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here, I thought you might be hungry, I know I was.” He looked regretful and sheepish at the same time and I laughed, shaking my head. 

“It’s fine silly. You got back in time. But we should probably leave soon. I don’t want to deal with them when they wake.”

“Of course. Bluefur? You can probably head home now.” His voice carried authority and Bluefur nodded before trotting off.

“Let’s eat and then I have one more surprise for you before we head out on our journey.” Icefang told me, and I gave him a curious look before following him as he grabbed the doe to take it to a location away from here, that way we could at least eat in peace, and not be disturbed by the other wolves. I did worry about them, but a few bites into the meal, I soon forgot about them. They deserved it.

As I ate, Icefang took a few bites of his own, but sat back to let me get my fill first. “So, let’s see. We have our own territory, a few days running from here, close to a week or so for other wolves. We can leave today if you wish.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frosthowl and Icefang are winter wolves, born to regular wolves, but with many different ice and snow related abilities. The other wolves see their kind as demon possessed, freaks, or anything else along the lines, and try to chase them out or kill them. Icefang rescued Frosthowl from her pack when the old Alpha died, and they are now travelling to his pack of winter wolves.

Frosthowl looked out across the trees. Something had awoken her, but she wasn’t sure what. She last remembered fighting a bear and had no clue how the fight had ended. She looked herself over, and was relieved that she had no serious visible injuries. She stretched a little and everything felt fine, except her head was a little sore from where she was tossed against the tree. If Icefang hadn’t been there-

“Icefang!” She cried out in alarm, completely forgetting about him. She looked around and found no visible traces of him, but when she sniffed the air, she smelt him, and also smelt blood. In a panic, she stood, and far too soon. She grew woozy, and passed out in short time. She tried calling out for him once more, but she didn’t even know if he words had passed her lips.

Meanwhile, only a mile or so away, Icefang was stalking a deer, hoping to bring it to Frosthowl. He crouched down, and leaped, landing square on the buck’s back, and bit down hard on its neck. He wanted to tear into it right away, but he felt that Frosthowl would like food besides her as soon as she awoke. She had gotten slammed on the tree rather hard, and her stomach was rather empty by now after vomiting.

“Icefang!” She heard his name being called through the trees. He didn’t let go of the deer, but dragged it along, running full out even with the extra weight hanging out of his mouth. He was worried that something had noticed her weakness and had attacked while he was gone. 

It didn’t take him long to make it back to where he had made the small nest for her. When he saw her passed out on the ground, he feared the worst, and finally dropped the deer to get a good look at her. After closer inspection, he found her to be alright, and breathed a sigh of relief. He curled up next to her to keep her warm until she awakened again.

Even though he had rescued many of their kind from numerous packs, he had never felt attached to any of them as he did to her. It was almost better if their kind were chased off or killed, but to suffer through years of torture because she was an alpha’s daughter and couldn’t be touched, that was hard. He was a rare case where he was actually welcomed, and it wasn’t just because he too was an alpha’s son.

He looked down at her sleeping form, and regretted waiting so long to take her away from her pack. He could have saved her some trouble, but perhaps if he had rushed it, he wouldn’t have noticed how strong of an individual she was, and perhaps he wouldn’t be feeling so love struck right now.

He couldn’t tell her he was the alpha of the pack they were going to. Not yet. She might not agree to come. She might not like him for it. She was stubborn, and boar-headed, and had more dominance than him even. That was unheard of. No wolf he knew was even close to him in levels of dominance, and here she is, much greater than him, and a female on top of it. Females always get their ranks form their mates, and because of that, their dominance was usually lower.

She started to still and he leaned away a bit to give her a little more room. He looked at her with worry, afraid she had hurt herself more, but when she opened her clear blue eyes and looked at him, he realized he didn’t have to worry.

Frosthowl took a few seconds to adjust, and kept her head lowered so she didn’t make herself dizzy again. “I smelt blood. Are you okay?”

Icefang couldn’t help it. He laughed. “Of course I’m okay. It was your own blood silly. You’re healing nicely though. You perhaps smelt the bear’s blood as well. She ran off once I froze her and explained to her that you didn’t mean to bumble into her cave with her cubs. I perhaps shouldn’t have left until you had awoken, but I assumed you would be hungry.”

He got up and stretched a little, then dragged the deer close to her. “Here, eat as much as you like. I can always hunt more.”

Frosthowl grinned slightly, and a little pink came to her white fur. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have panicked like that. This won’t put us behind will it?”

Icefang grinned as well. “Of course not. We’ll make it to the pack soon. As you can already tell, the air is getting colder.” 

She ate a little then went back to sleep, still a bit sore from before. Icefang ate what was left, and lay back down beside her. Another 3 days and they will be to her new home. He hoped she would like it.


End file.
